The present invention relates generally to electromagnetic transducers, and more particularly to a double-head magnetic transducer assembly for use in tape recorders such as a helical scan type video tape recorder.
Double-head transducer assemblies are currently employed in helical scan type video tape recorders to effect special playback modes such as a still-picture playback. Such a double-head transducer assembly comprises a pair of magnetic heads fixedly secured to a single base so as to be arranged successively in spaced relation to each other in the direction of transport of a magnetic tape mounted in the video tape recorder. There is a problem which arises with such a double-head transducer assembly, however, in that as compared with a single-head transducer its reproduction output is extremely lowered in the high-frequency region and the signal-to-noise ratio is also lowered because of increase in so-called tape-sliding noises, thereby resulting in deterioration of the reproduction characteristic.